Princess Peach
|-|Normal= |-|Fire= |-|Cat= Summary Princess Peach is a character in the critically acclaimed Super Mario series. In the series, she usually portrays the princess in distress and has been kidnapped by Bowser in almost every game. In the original game, she possessed a special power that would allow her to reverse the black magic of the Koopa clan, thus giving Bowser a reasonable answer to why he would kidnap the princess, as he was at the time using it to cast a spell on all of the Mushroom Kingdom's residents. Another reason could be, that the Koopa King has, like many others, a crush on the mushroom-princess, as he expressed this in his diary. Mario and Luigi, the protagonists of the series, always seem to rescue the princess and save the Mushroom Kingdom when needed. Other characters also lend a helping hand, such as Yoshi, Toad, Wario and a cast of other characters in the Mario RPGs. She is the sole ruler of the powerful Mushroom Kingdom. While it doesn't seem like she has a father, her trusty longtime steward Toadsworth seems to act as some kind of father figure toward her, and is always keen on keeping her safe (though because of his age, he is not able to stop the forces of Bowser's army). Her father has been mentioned in the first Nintendo Adventure Book Double Trouble. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | Varies from High 4-C to 3-C Name: Princess Peach, Originally Princess Toadstool Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Princess Of The Mushroom Kingdom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, White Magic, Heart powers, Levitation, Healing and disabling spells, Sleep Inducement, Healing, Power Nullification, Resurrection, Parasol proficiency, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Can channel her emotions into powers (Rage can make her burn things to death and create a fire barrier, Gloom makes her run faster and make plants grow with her tears, Joy makes her fly and create tornadoes, Calm heals her), Can make wishes to stars, Time Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks, and Power Nullification with Safety Ring, Starman, Mega Mushroom and Invincibility Leaf gives her Invulnerability, Double Cherry gives her Duplication, etc. Attack Potency: Large Star level (Fought Bowser and King Boo, who fought against the Mario Bros. several times, and contributed in defeats of more powerful foes) | Varies from Large Star level to Galaxy level (Should be comparable to other users, being the owner of the Power Stars to empower her castle and having vast knowledge in them. Capable of using them to power herself up to defeat Bowser in his metallic transformation) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of easily dodging lightning in SMRPG and should be comparable to Mario) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Usually weaker than other characters physically, but is strong enough to lift boulders and enemies larger than her) Striking Strength: Large Star Class (Sent Bowser flying right out of an island with a single swing of her parasol) | Varies from Large Star Class to Galactic Durability: Large Star level (Tanked several attacks from a blood-lusted Bowser) | Varies from Large Star level to Galaxy level Stamina: High Intelligence: Above Average (She's the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom and often sneaks around, sending letters of information when she's captured. She's often treated as a skill/technician character in her playable appearances.) Standard Equipment: Her parasol, war fan, frying pan, slap gloves, and various items, power-ups, and equipment in the series. Weaknesses: Pacifist. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rage:' Shields herself in fire that burns anything upon contact, causes earthquakes by jumping, and grants limited invulnerability. *'Joy:' Enables her to fly and creates tornadoes. *'Therapy:' Heals herself or allies and removes negative status conditions. *'Come Back:' Revives a fallen ally. *'Mute:' Disable her opponent's moves and powers. *'Sleepy Time:' Puts her opponents to sleep. *'Psych Bomb:' Causes a rain of bombs to shower all over her opponents to deal massive damage. *'Wishing Power:' A unique power that can be used to strengthen or weaken beings. It can also be converted into other powers such as telekinesis or a pink laser. *'Heart Powers:' A versatile power that has several uses such as stunning opponents, increasing physical attack power, absorb and redirect attacks, etc. *'Magic Weapon:' Peach forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen once in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. *'Freeze Frame:' When Peach uses this move, all objects freeze and a large empty picture appears on the area surrounding Peach, which traps any opponent caught in it. Foes who are hit will be stuck under the picture. The effect wears off after five seconds. *'Zone Speed:' Peach slows down the flow of time by focusing her energy. *'Royal Strike:' Peach's Super Strike. She charges herself with pink-like energy then drill kicks the target, leaving a heart trail after the strike. *'Empress Peach:' Peach jumps up as she sprouts wings and a giant crown that looks like a halo. She curls up in a protective position before releasing a flash from her wings launching the ball towards the goal with maximum speed. This has a re-entry effect. Power-ups: Peach can use several items which grant her several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: *'Fire Peach:' Shoots fireballs of different sizes. *'Cat Peach:' Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. *'Double Peach:' Peach creates a clone of herself. She can spawn up to five of them. *'White Tanooki Peach:' This is basically the same item as the Tanooki leaf but with one major difference; it grants Peach Star's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Star's time limit so Peach is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. *'Mega Peach:' She becomes giant, break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds. *'Invincible Peach:' Invincibility, super speed, break objects, long jump, higher jump. *'Tanooki Peach:' Grows a tail to attack and can fly. *'Boomerang Peach:' Peach can throw 2 boomerangs at once and the boomerangs can come back to her. *'Lucky Cat Peach:' Has the same abilities of Cat Peach with the difference of turning into an invincible statue holding a coin and can gets coins after falling into higher places. Key: Base | When powered up by a Power Star Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Royal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Princesses Category:Sleep Users Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Users Category:Fan Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Tier 4 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 3